Winter Break Mishaps
by Ritsukitty
Summary: Its winter break and our Four boys have got big plans. Some of which involve, out skiing Krad, making sure Santa gets to their far off vacation place, NOT burning down the Hotel, and maybe even a spice of romance on the side. Longer summery inside SLASH
1. Vacation starts

Winter Break Mishaps

Summery Its winter break and our Four boys have got big plans. Some of which involve, out skiing Krad, making sure Santa gets to their far off vacation place, NOT burning down the Hotel, and maybe even a spice of romance on the side. This lot has a lot on their plate. Will they ever survive this winter break out of town?

--

Chapter one Vacation starts

--

"Come on Krad! You aren't scarred are you?" a purple headed teen shouted as he snow boarded down the hill leaving a spray of slush flailing behind him coating all he passed in the cold white liquid.

"I am NOT scared!" The blonde responded as he looked down the mountain at him then pushed forward on his snow board slightly nervous but that didn't hold him back in his attempt to defeat Dark in anything he could.

Another younger teen rolled his eyes as he clenched the ski poles tighter in his hands as he watched them argue as they tried to show off. "Bakas..." he muttered as the red headed Daisuke skied up beside him.

"Come on Hiwatari-san! They are just having fun" he said smiling as he adjusted the goggles on his head and smiled at him happily "lets go or they will leave us behind" he said as he pushed off from the top of the lift down the mountain of snow and Satoshi stood watching him before he followed without another word.

Yes this way how the four teens were spending their holidays, in the middle of Hokkaido on the slopes for two weeks. How this happened? Well it began a week ago.

Flash back

"Hokkaido?" Both Daisuke and Satoshi said at once as they peered up from their lunches.

The over enthusiastic Dark nodded happily as he held out the Brochure to the two.

"The idea came to me when Krad and I were thinking of something to do for break! It came on the commercial, its supposed to be full of snow for the next two weeks and skiing and snow boarding are supposed to be terrifically fun!" he said

"Terrifically fun is not proper grammar" Satoshi said brushing off the subject of spending his winter holidays in the ever snowy Hokkaido. He reached for some more of his lunch as Krad snatched it away.

"Come on Satoshi!" he cried "lets go!"

"no." he replied bluntly grabbing his lunch back and ignoring the two teens before him.

Daisuke read over the Brochure his big red eyes gleaming happily as he read. He then looked up, "that sounds so fun! Let's go Hiwatari-san!" he said looking at the blue haired teen.

That was all it took.

Satoshi sighed and nodded "alright" he obliged softly as he pushed his food aside no longer hungry.

End Flash Back

So that's where they were, snowy, cold Hokkaido enjoying their winter break. Well, for the most part.

--

"Dai! Creepy! Come on! We will leave you here if ya don't!" Dark cried waving at them from the bottom of the hill as he pulled his snow board off his feet.

"Told ya" Daisuke said to Satoshi who was skiing nearby. Daisuke smiled as he hunched down a bit more speeding up as Satoshi growled something softly to the extent of,

'Don't call me Creepy'

As they reached the bottom of the hill Krad walked up his Goggles resting on the top of his long blonde hair messing it up slightly. He held his snow board at his side as he walked up with a smile.

" 'ello you two, 'bout time you arrived, I got us seats now come on before dey bump us" he said his British accent ever present in his voice which was currently hoarse from yelling at Dark and from the cold.

Daisuke nodded as he pulled his skis off and followed Krad to the Restaurant he requested near by to the slopes and their hotel as Dark waited for Satoshi.

They came a few moments later as Daisuke and Krad were pulling the heaviest of their winter clothes off for this warm environment.

"Sorry, Creepy here had a phone call" Dark said thrusting his thumb at Satoshi as he began to pull his clothes off.

Krad shrugged as he finished and walked to sit down, Dark, hurrying to catch up and tell him a new trick he wanted to do on Snow board.

"Its alright Hiwatari-san" Daisuke said smiling as he pulled his goggles off and then his scarf from around his face reveling a red faced boy who looked as if he could pass as a grade schooler.

"Yeah" was all Satoshi replied as he pulled his own scarf off and his jacket, reveling a lean kid in all black. He walked over to the table and sat down as Daisuke pulled his jacket off and followed, fixing his red long sleeved shirt as he did so.

Sitting down Dark handed them each a menu and looked at his own thinking of what to order as he played with the hem of his own purple shirt that matched his oddly cut hair.

As the waitress came up she took all their orders and smiled at the bunch and walked to another table to take more orders.

Krad looked around at the group "'ow 'bout we go back to de hotel and rest for a bit and check out de town tonight?" he asked as he rested his chin in his hands

"Sounds great" Dark said happily as Daisuke nodded and Satoshi just shrugged playing with his fork nonchalantly.

The blonde smiled as he clapped his hands together then rubbed them for warmth.

A while late after they ate the group returned to their hotel 'Neige tombée' which was French for 'Fallen Snow'

Satoshi had first found it odd the hotel name was French when they were in Hokkaido not France but came to realize the owners them selves were French so he dropped it.

As they walked to their two rooms that were next door to each other Dark smiled as he waved at Daisuke. "see ya in a bit Dai I was going to go talk to Krad" he said leaving his room mate alone in the hallway as he grabbed Krad's arm and lead him away.

Daisuke blinked as he looked at them then sighed and searched his many pockets for the key as Satoshi poked his head out. "Krad?" he asked as he looked around the hall.

"He went down to the rec. room with Dark" Daisuke said then pulled out the key with a soft 'Ah ha!'

"Alright" Satoshi said "did he say that or you just guessing?"

"well Dark said he was going to talk with Krad, if its not in your room and they don't have the gear to go back out right now then I figured that's where he was going" Daisuke replied as he shifted his and Dark's Coats, scarves and goggles in his arms as he pushed the door open with his foot and walked in.

Their other gear, the snow boards and such were left by the door down stairs where there was a sign saying to leave it there if it was wet.

Satoshi nodded and returned to his own room as Daisuke hung up the clothes and lit a fire in the fire place sitting beside it to warm up.

**Author's note 1:** Well there it is! My new fic! No I shall not be giving up 'FANB' but I have had this little plot bunny in my head for a long time and I really need to shoot it. Sure there is nothing right now but I am just setting up the story and I know it shall get better so stay with me!

By the way the plot bunnies are the furry little things that run around my head giving me Ideas. My friends and I called them that since they more hop then run but what ever. Oh! And they eat each other….. weird I know……

Anyway, please Read and Review! I love hearing feed back so don't hesitate!

**The Agenda for our boys next time:** Sing as if there is no tomorrow Dark! Determine if the black bunny is the harbinger of doom, ask themselves "do you feel lucky, punk", and call their insurance agent, or at least the doctor! Next time, on Chapter two, Day of Destruction! (I sound like a spokes person for a TV show…)


	2. TO OUR READERS! our apologies!

Hello there, my name is Raine; I am a long time friend of Ritsukitty's and an avid reader of her works. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

I know what you are all thinking, 'why hasn't she posted anything in forever?' and 'where is she?' so I am here to answer those questions.

Ritsukitty, it's sad to say, won't be updating for a very, very long time, if at all. Now don't be upset, it's not that she doesn't WANT to, she is telling me everyday her ideas for her new chapters (I happen to be lucky to know just what will happen with Tom and Harry seeing how she tells me detail for detail practically everyday) however, she is in a state where she cannot write.

She is ill. Very ill. For quite some time now she ignored her illness and pushed herself to go to work every day, to go to school, and then take care of her horses and such. She seemed, on the outside, fine. However, it wasn't till a while ago did that change. Her illness came quick and now she is hospitalized. She tends to go in and out of the hospital, seeming to be healthy enough to leave, only to get deathly sick and sent right back, and hospitals don't allow computers in their rooms, especially with her being in sanitary confinement.

After hearing her talk of how much she missed writing for everyone and how much her writing style would have grown if she sat down and wrote all her ideas out, I asked her for her information to get online to tell all her readers that she won't be posting for some time so people don't get upset.

She honestly wants to write, trust me, she didn't just go off and leave you all and die, its just, in her current state, she can't.

I hope you all understand and she thanks you for reading her stories, if you so wish to wait for her return, I am certain that would make her the happiest person on Earth.

Thank you for everything.

Our regards,

Raine and our most beloved Ritsukitty


End file.
